


Nympho

by Star_Of_DFB



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 09:19:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12166029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Of_DFB/pseuds/Star_Of_DFB
Summary: 在球场上发情了怎么办





	Nympho

**Author's Note:**

  * For [skiskimoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skiskimoon/gifts).



热。

太热了。

这是托马斯·穆勒现在唯一的感受。

90分钟的跑动让他大汗淋漓。不，本不应该有这种虚脱的感觉的。只是现在，他觉得自己热得难受热得脱水热到想当着全场球迷的面把衣服脱光。“你怎么了，托马斯？”他听到别人这样问他。只是他已经没力气回答了，那声音在耳边听来就像什么虚幻的呼喊，离他足有三公里远。他摇摇头快步走向更衣室。

“怎么了”，他当然知道这是怎么了。该死的发情期。该死的他只打了针抑制剂就上场。该死的那些Alpha球员不管不顾地把他推来搡去。还有，还有该死的马里奥·戈麦斯。他靠在大个子中锋怀里，马里奥的气息喷在他脖颈、喷在结合腺，有些痒，不过或许可以忍受。“没事的，托马斯，”他这样说，“再坚持一下就好了。”

再坚持一下。穆勒本来是可以做到的，但是他的马里奥拍拍他后背然后和他分开的刹那他看见Alpha被球裤勾勒出的东西。Alpha挺立的、巨大的、火热的欲望。该死的，他忘了他的马里奥从来不喜欢穿内裤。那一瞬间他几乎感受到后穴一阵紧缩。空虚，他需要些什么来填满他。或许他的马里奥就不错。他简直无法移开目光，脑中旖旎的画面让他燥热让他颤抖。该死的这个人还在冲着他笑。

他推开更衣室门窜进浴室隔间又落了锁，把他吵吵嚷嚷的队友们关在门外。你要坚持住，托马斯，他对自己说。虽然大脑几乎停转，他还是明白在一群刚结束了比赛的Alpha身边发情会带来怎样的后果。会被撕碎吗？他不知道。队友们都是好人，但信息素不是什么好东西。它会影响人的大脑、人的感受力、人的判断力。就像托马斯·穆勒不知道自己靠着墙坐了多久，不知道自己一直夹紧了双腿在地上磨蹭，不知道他已经扯下了自己的短裤把手指放进身后的穴口抚慰着。几乎是机械的动作，他必须要这样做，别无选择。直到敲门声响起，戈麦斯的声音隔着门板传来。“托马斯，你发情了。开门，让我进去。”

门开了一条缝。戈麦斯花了好大力气才抑制住踹开门的冲动，那有点危险，他还不想他的小朋友受伤——至少不能因为这个受伤吧。Omega香甜的气息直冲面门，比隔着浴室门板闻到的味道强烈得多也刺激得多。然后戈麦斯低下头看见一个大汗淋漓浑身瘫软衣衫不整双眼通红的穆勒。他的手——哦天呐他的手——他的手指插在身后，用膝盖都能想到他现在在做什么。穆勒喜欢的方式，按压，旋转，抽插。只是在这样的情况下，三根手指的力量显得太微弱太令人不满足。那甬道一定温暖又紧致，还会湿得一塌糊涂。爱液顺着锻炼得当的大腿流下来，色情至极。穆勒大口喘息着，双腿不自然地扭在一起。球袜堆在脚踝，护腿板随意地丢在一边。

一片狼藉，一地风光。

恍惚间穆勒被人从地上扯起来。他双腿发软，几乎是挂在那个人身上。熟悉的、令人心安的味道。马里奥，他的马里奥，有结实健壮的身体和火热的硬挺的性器。他把头埋进戈麦斯的颈窝，鼻尖磨蹭着那里细腻的、迅速泛红的皮肤。接着他被人丢在长椅上，后背撞在坚硬的表面，而他却感受不到疼痛。戈麦斯居高临下地看着他。他在等什么，穆勒有些烦躁。他伸长了手臂想要把中锋拉向自己。下一秒眼前的光线暗下去，中锋整个人罩在他的身上。“这是你想要的吗？”中锋咬着他耳垂低语，激起穆勒不住的战栗。穆勒还是点点头。中锋低低地笑起来，吻住了身下人。

唇舌交缠的一瞬间穆勒发情了。信息素在戈麦斯身下炸裂开来，比之前的任何时刻都更浓郁更令人意乱情迷。中锋一把扯掉那件还覆在穆勒身上的碍事的球衣，红色的一团被扔到不知道哪里去。某个阴暗的角落，没人在意。穆勒撕扯着戈麦斯的裤带，却怎么也解不开。中锋的手包覆住穆勒的，一根根分开手指，然后带着他向身下摸去。隔着球裤，穆勒终于感受到了它。那欲望如同某种成形的火焰，似乎要将穆勒的手烫伤。中锋带着他勾勒着自己的形状，感受着他身下小朋友的颤抖。“你……喜欢它吗？”戈麦斯贴着穆勒的耳廓发问，温暖低沉的气音带着氤氲的水汽吹进穆勒空白的大脑里去。穆勒呜咽一声，胡乱点点头。

喜欢，怎么会不喜欢呢。他简直爱惨了那东西，爱到他几乎熟悉上面每一根血管每一道褶皱。那是来自马里奥的爱意。性爱令人欢愉令人疯狂，没什么必要去掩饰这种感情。他的嘴唇迎上戈麦斯的，中锋几乎是在撕咬他了。似乎有鲜血的味道，有人的嘴唇破了，不知道那是谁的血液。手指探进穆勒的后穴，中锋知道一万种让小朋友疯狂的方法。关节在狭窄的甬道里屈伸旋转，向更深处探摸去。穆勒已经给自己做了扩张，此刻那入口正翕张着欢迎戈麦斯更猛烈的入侵。

触碰到某一点时穆勒的身体弓起来。肌肉绷紧，变了调的呻吟肆无忌惮地从口中流出。快感让肠道绞紧了戈麦斯的手指，那诱惑令人没法抗拒。戈麦斯不紧不慢地按压着那一点，在边缘缓慢地打着圈，像是要把人一点点推进不见底的快感深渊。他埋头啃咬穆勒的锁骨——他喜欢锁骨，穆勒的身材有些消瘦，那两条骨头的轮廓很明显，适合拿来留下一些令人遐想的痕迹作为纪念。身下的人扭动着身体，想要躲开中锋的唇齿，也试图把中锋的手指推出去，然而他的甬道又在诚实地挽留着入侵者。“你……啊……马里奥……别……求你了……”甜腻破碎的声音在耳边求饶，那一双眸子里带上些水汽。中锋不急不慢地抽出了手指，两人分离的时候发出声轻响，穆勒红了脸，他闭上眼睛。

似乎过了一个世纪那么久，穆勒才终于从那要命的空虚感中解脱出来。巨大的分身直直插进他的后穴，将他整个撑开，全无温柔怜悯可言。或许他是需要这种凶狠的。短暂的疼痛之后是如潮的快感。他全身酥麻瘫软动弹不得，快感一直钻进他关节缝隙血管骨髓，而他除了呻吟呜咽呼唤着他的马里奥之外，什么也做不了。他的双臂松松地挂在戈麦斯的脖颈。中锋的进攻坚定而有力，一下下向着他身体深处冲撞去。粗壮的阴茎碾过那甜蜜的一点，磨蹭着，挑逗着。穆勒的欲望早已高高挺立，涨红着，贴在小腹吐出前液，打湿了形状不甚分明的腹肌，看起来可怜得紧。他已经根本忘记了抚慰自己，不，他已经忘记了一切。他的马里奥正操干着他，操得他全身上下所有的感官都在为下身的一团火焰服务。他下意识地想要闪躲，身下坚硬的长凳却让他逃无可逃。戈麦斯有力的手臂揽住他的腰肢，将他禁锢在自己怀中。冲撞越来越深越来越用力，快要到了，就快要到了——

手掌覆上脆弱的、饱涨的阴囊，然后圈住阴茎的根部，不太用力，却足以引起不适。穆勒难受地呜咽起来，这反应却只能让戈麦斯更想要欺负他。中锋修剪得当的指甲刮擦着柱身，带来酥痒的奇妙感受，若即若离，却总不足够。那手指漫不经心地磨蹭着马眼，快感渐渐在大脑里堆积起来。舒服吗？当然，只是其中夹杂的不满足让人难受。“求……求你啦……马里奥……马里奥……让我……让我射吧……”穆勒几乎是带着哭腔了。中锋只是兀自进行着，前方的抚触温柔缓慢，与后方狂暴的进攻对比鲜明。前后的夹击让穆勒喘不过气来，呼吸的样子如同上岸的鱼。

最后戈麦斯还是放过了他。几下撸动——是的，戈麦斯根本没有必要去尽心给他一次手活——穆勒颤抖着射在戈麦斯手里，快感让他绷直了腿蜷起脚趾。戈麦斯将满手的白浊尽数抹在穆勒胸膛。他用手指挑逗着穆勒的乳尖，逼迫刚刚高潮过浑身无力的小朋友挣扎呜咽。戈麦斯并没有停止抽插，穆勒的肠道本能地收绞着，不应期似乎让他的大脑在戈麦斯的进攻里炸成了烟花。他不知道那是舒服还是难受，他只知道他的身体正尽职尽责地作出反应。戈麦斯托住他的髋骨，越来越深了，越来越深了。

那欲望终于横冲直撞进穆勒的子宫，毫不犹豫地打开了一直在等待的宫口。中锋的结涨起来，结合处严丝合缝。那里天生就是为他准备的。精液灌进子宫，穆勒觉得自己要被填满了，各种意义上的。他甚至能感受到那液体的流动。肚子胀起来了吗？他不知道。他听见戈麦斯在他耳边粗重的喘息声，带些锋利的牙齿咬住他脖颈。舌尖卷过结合腺，像是在确认那东西的存在。穆勒扬起头，喉结上下滚动着。角度刚好方便戈麦斯的作业。然后戈麦斯咬了上去。淡淡的血腥味弥漫在口腔里，然而更多的是Omega甜美的味道，像一颗糖果，像一种奖励。

穆勒浑身脱力，瘫在他的Alpha怀里。他没有力气再去思考别的问题——别的，交给马里奥就好了。而对于今晚他还要被操多少次，没关系，谁在意呢，别考虑那些。他们可以从走廊做到卧室，从床上做到浴室，带着一身水珠从浴室跌跌撞撞地摔在餐桌上。如果多事的邻居来敲门，让他们敲就好了。

谁还没疯狂过几次呢。


End file.
